helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyaki Ayu
|birthplace = Aichi, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model, Actress |active = 2011-Present ( years) |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2013-Present) |label = UP FRONT Works (2013-2014) BH Records (2014-Present) |group = Happy Hearts |generation = First Generation |acts = Happy Hearts, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello!Smiles }} Miyaki Ayu(宮木アユ) was born July 17, 2000. Miyaki is a current member of Happy Hearts and Hello!Pro Kenshuusei and was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert, alongside Sasaki Rikako and Suzuki Yuka. History Early Life Miyaki Ayu was born on July 17, 2000, in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 On April 4, Miyaki Ayu became a member of the indies idol group, Hello!Smiles. 2013 On January 12, Miyaki left Hello!Smiles. On March 30, Miyaki was introduced as a Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Sasaki Rikako and Suzuki Yuka. On August 13, it was revealed that Miyaki will be participating as a member of the Hello! Project unit, Happy Hearts, along with Kenshuusei members, Suzuki Yuka and Ako Kyoka, DIVAS. members Ishikawa Megumi, Ono Mizuki, and Hirohata Ayano. The unit will start out as an indies unit and work their way towards a major debut. Due to personal issues at the time, Miyaki was on a short hiatus until September 16, missing all of Happy Hearts pre-debut events. 2014 On May 20, Miyaki's profile was removed off of the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei websites following Happy Hearts major debut. 2016 On August 25, Miyaki released her first photobook, AYU. Bio Stats= *'Name:' Miyaki Ayu (みやき鮎) *'Nicknames:' YakiYaki (ヤキ), Miyu (ミユ) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace: '''Aichi,Japan *'Height: 150 cm *'Bloodtype: '''O *'Hello!Project Status **2013-03-31: Kenshuusei Member **2013-08-13: Happy Hearts Member *'Happy Hearts Color: Orange' *'Hello!Project Groups' **Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2013-present) **Happy Hearts (2013-present) *'Other Groups:' **Hello!Smiles (2011-2013) |-|Q & A= *'Favorite Food: '''Tuna Sushi *'Hobbies:' Singing and dancing *'Specialty:' Gymnastics *'Strong Point:' Smiling *'Weak Point:' Getting overly stressed out *'Scared of: Snakes *'''Favorite Animal: Penguin *'Favorite Color:' Blue and red *'Favorite Subject:' English *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Ogoe De!! *'Looks up to: 'Ikuta Erina & Takeuchi Akari Singles Participated In Happy Hearts *Horonigai Candy (Debut/Indies) *Keeki Kudasai! (Indies) *FLIRT! (Indies) *8-bit ~FULL FORCE~ / Happy DEBUT! Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Hello!Smiles *Gendai no Fashion no Joo! (Debut/Indies) *Friend on the Road! (Indies) *ZEE! Nippon (Indies) *HANDS TOGETHER (Indies) *Watashi wa, Shin'ai Suru. (Indies) *SUU~ITO School Girl! (Indies) *9 Tsuki 28-nichi = Hello!Smiles Day (Indies) *Tapping Shoes,Snapping Fingers ~Onna Noko no Yabou~ (Indies) *Sayonara, YakiYaki (Final/Indies) Trivia *Once, she hosted a live event with other members of Hello!Smiles where she sang "Souda!We're Alive" by Morning Musume and "Rival" by Berryz Koubou. *The first time Tsunku saw her was on Music Fighter, where she sang "Aruiteru" by Morning Musume. *When Miyamoto Karin asked her what Hello!Project group she wanted to join, she said Morning Musume. *Many people think that she will be added to Morning Musume. *Miyaki immediately became close with Sasaki Rikako and Suzuki Yuka. *When asked what song she wanted to sing one day, she said she would sing Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Juice=Juice) with Sasaki Rikako. *Miyaki looks up to Ikuta Erina and Takeuchi Akari for their dance skills and their amazing personalities. *Miyaki wants to have a dance battle with Hamasaki Rinne. *Miyaki had a blog before joining the Hello!Project. *Miyaki's room is decorated in Hello Kitty and Hello!Project items. *Miyaki accidentally called Sasaki Rikako "Risako". *Tsugunaga Momoko referrs to her as "Miyu-nyan". Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:2013 Debuts Category:Births in 2000 Category:July Births Category:Trainee Category:Egg Category:Members from Aichi Category:2000 Births Category:Blood Type O